Chrono Stars
Chrono Stars is a collection of tabletop games and stories that take place within the same expansive setting across vast stretches of time. As a massive, collaborative universe, it has countless components and elements to the story, many of them made by different people, ranging from large-scale galaxies to individual characters that drive the various stories that comprise Chrono Stars. Ealdremen Galaxy : Main article:'Ealdremen'Ealdremen The main focus of the Ealdremen setting is the Ealdremen System (one of many solar systems within the Ealdremen Galaxy) and its people. Because no life is known to exist in other solar systems, many denizens of Ealdremen use the term "galaxy" as interchangeable with all known parts of their solar system. The Ealdremen System has a host of uninhabitable planets (ranging from frigid dwarf planets with weak atmospheres to massive gas giants) and a handful of habitable ones. The habitable planets are known as Gerualdi, Beyne, Sigzlor, Raljikka, and Estvoled. Space travel has been a core part of the Ealdremen Galaxy since the year 2609, briefly disappearing after an apocalyptic event in the year 4100, the Godbomb, destroyed much of the technology that made it possible. Factions For much of the Ealdremen Galaxy's history, life has been governed in one way or another by three major factions: The Veriol Alliance, the Gerualdi Union, and the Alamo Empire. A fourth faction, the Nazdrovie Pact, was short-lived but still made its mark on history. The conflict between these factions is complicated, but generally boils down to a conflict of ideals and perceptions of how to best have civilization flourish. The Alamo Empire contends that the only way for there to be peace is if boundaries between countries are broken down and if all are united under one banner. The Veriol Alliance balks at such an idea, believing that such a civilization would only ensure corruption from those who have absolute power over it. To the Veriol Alliance, an ideal society is one where the nations of the galaxy are independent and aid each other because they wish to, not because they are obligated to. Democratically-elected officials can mediate between nations, but don't rule over them. The Gerualdi Union is something of a neutral force between these two conflicting factions, holding them at bay and often acting as a bridge between them. The Gerualdi Union, while it does not see much merit in a completely unified galaxy as the Alamo Empire does, disagrees with the notion that absolute independence is the proper way. Sometimes, nations must be subservient to more powerful nations in order to thrive or even just survive, and there's nothing inherently wrong with that. Finally, the Nazdrovie Pact was formed essentially as a rejection of all the other factions, who disregarded their plight. They were self-serving and worked only for their own interests and those of their allies; a given person was either with them or against them. While they may have had alliances of convenience with others, anyone outside of the Pact could consider their days of good faith with the Nazdrovie Pact to be limited. Races The Ealdremen Galaxy is home to thirty-one recognized sapient races, twenty-nine of which are collectively known as Kylians. The Kylians widely vary in size, shape, and culture, and they can be seen across a variety of worlds, especially in recent eras with space travel. In most Chrono Stars games, all races are playable, though some more specialized games (such as ones that take place before space travel) may have limitations on what is playable. Technology and Magic Magic and technology both dictate life in the Ealdremen Galaxy, often working in tandem to make the impossible not just possible, but an everyday part of life. While there are some who may shun one or the other, society is generally steeped in both. The essence of all magic is known as Chrono. Chrono is volatile in large amounts, making it dangerous to rely too much on. However, the vast energy of Chrono allows for otherwise-impossible feats, such as healing wounds in a matter of minutes, traveling across vast stretches of space in months rather than centuries, and even summon and communicate with creatures from other planes of existence. Technology is impressive in its scope; many inventions do not rely on Chrono at all, making them safer than those that do. However, such devices have more physical limitations to answer to, such as an electrical device being impractical in areas where there is no electricity. Chronotech, the shorthand term for any device that relies even partially on Chrono, can generally draw its power from anywhere, as Chrono permeates the world even in small amounts. Ealdremen Media The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy : Main article: The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy Taking place over two hundred years after the disastrous Godbomb wreaked havoc on the Ealdremen worlds, The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy is essentially the main Ealdremen story. In addition to having a self-contained story regarding this particular era of the galaxy's history, it reveals significant aspects of the Chrono Stars universe that cannot be found anywhere else and serves as an introduction of sorts to the setting. Novaspark : Main article: Novaspark A direct sequel to The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy, Novaspark allows players who have completed the preceding story to continue playing in their iteration of the Ealdremen Galaxy, either with their previous characters or entirely new ones. Though more freeform than its predecessor, Novaspark lets players see the longer-term results of choices made during The Fall of the Ealdremen Galaxy. God's Scions : Main article: God's Scions Beginning long before any other Ealdremen game, God's Scions occurs when the precursors' civilizations were at the height of their power. Players can explore Mioura at its peak and see the history of the precursors that was lost to time by the time the Kylians took command of the Ealdremen galaxy. Apocalypse's Wake : Main article: Apocalypse's Wake In the aftershock of the Godbomb, the survivors of the event must eke out a new existence in Apocalypse's Wake. Players may choose to pursue their own goals as they please, also participating in various vignettes and stories throughout the ravaged land. Ealdremen Records : Main article: Ealdremen Records Ealdremen Records are mostly self-contained short stories that take place in different parts of Ealdremen's history, divided up by what era they occur in. Some focus on characters from the tabletop games whereas others may focus on historical moments in the galaxy's history. Enn Elenen Fexalere Gadelica Greatcloud Vistelo Vyken : Main Article: Vyken The Vyken Galaxy is a galaxy in the Chrono Stars universe. Starborne Vyken's first campaign, Starborne, takes place entirely on the planet of Cosmott. Cosmott is a planet known for its draconian races and creatures, along with the phenomena of Stillness that is overtaking the world. In Starborne, players work to reverse the Stillness by traveling backwards in time. Balance Vyken's second campaign, Balance, takes place entirely on the planet of Forigo. Forigo is an unusual planet in that its planes of existence have begun to intersect in places after a phenomena known as the Joining. Players must learn to survive in a world that is rapidly falling out of balance. Chromic Vyken's third campaign, Chromic, takes place in the Eymas Sector of the Vyken Galaxy. In the Eymas Sector, the use of color is controlled entirely by a company known as ChromaCorp. Recently, in addition to color itself being a marketable good, chrono has fallen under the same jurisdiction. In Chromic, players must decide what to do about current events while keeping in mind that not everything is black and white. Category:Campaigns Category:No Spoilers